The invention generally relates to a flow control device, and more particularly, the invention generally relates to a flow control device for use in a well.
A choke is a device, which is typically used in a well for purposes of controlling a flow. For example, the choke may be used for purposes of regulating a rate of production flow from a particular zone of the well, or alternatively, the choke may be used for purposes of regulating the rate at which a particular fluid is injected into the well.
Due to the restriction of flow by the choke, the choke typically has to operate under a high differential pressure, i.e., the difference in pressure between the choke's inlet and outlet flows. A potential challenge with a high differential pressure is that flow limiting surfaces of the choke may erode.
Thus, there exists a continuing need for better ways to control a fluid flow in a well.